Imagine the Possibilities
by mocha latte
Summary: Jess and Rory grow closer against Lorelai's wishes. Tristan returns from military school. A girl can only take so much drama! Feedback rocks, let me know what you think. *Chapter 9 is up*
1. Prologue : Jess

Prologue  
  
I've never had a girlfriend.  
  
I mean, I've had friends that were girls, back home in New York. But not a girlfriend, the kind you give flowers to and hold hands with in the hallways of school. I didn't think I was missing anything. I mean, you meet a girl, ask her out, hold her hand and kiss her for a couple months, then she'll cheat on you and you'll break up. That is pretty much what I considered a relationship. Until I came to Stars Hollow, actually. When I saw Rory Gilmore, I remember thinking, Now she is a real potential girlfriend.  
  
Then BagBoy Dean appeared in the picture and that was the end of that.  
  
But once I saw BagBoy in action, I couldn't help but laugh. That is not who Rory should be with. He's about five levels below her, at least on the maturity scale. Always whining and keeping her away from me, like she's a little kid and needs to be protected. Rory doesn't need to be protected by Dean.  
  
She needs to be protected by me.  
  
And not in the suffocating you-can't-talk-to-any-other-guys-besides- me way. I wouldn't smother her the way he does. She can have guy friends if she wants. And if she wants to go to the library for ten hours, I would be more then happy to go with her. Hell, I would even go shopping with her if she asked.  
  
Well, maybe. 


	2. Still Speechless

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Not Gilmore Girls, or the characters. Except maybe Milo and Chad ... in my dreams.  
  
Summary : Jess and Rory grow closer, against Lorelai's wishes. Tristan returns from military school. A girl can only take so much drama!  
  
Feedback : As always, greatly appreciated.  
  
Author's Note : I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this one, so stick with me and we'll figure it out. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One : Still Speechless  
  
Jess stood on the Gilmore's porch, debating on whether he should ring the doorbell or not. Rory had called an hour ago, wondering if he wanted to come over and watch movies . . .and maybe bring some Chinese on the way. He clutched a brown paper bag in his hand, the smell of soy sauce was intoxicating. He was starving, and the doorbell mocked him, but he didn't want to ring it for fear that Lorelai would come to the door. Finally, he rolled his eyes, reached out, and pressed the button.  
  
Footsteps pounded down the stairs and the door flew open, revealing Rory in all of her disheveled glory. Her brown hair was in a loose bun on the top of her head, and she was wearing jeans and a green top, pink slippers on her feet. She grinned at him.  
  
" I come bearing Chinese food," Jess said, holding out the bag.  
  
She tilted her head to the side. " Is there beef and broccoli in that bag? With extra white rice?"  
  
" As you requested," Jess replied with a smirk. He looked beyond her, in the house. " Is your mom home by any chance?"  
  
" No, she won't be home until midnight or maybe later. There was this . . .crisis at the Inn. Sookie set the toaster on fire and the sprinkler system went off and everyone stayed to clean up." Rory motioned for him to come inside. " Listen to her message on the answering machine, it's great. I need to check on the coffee." She pushed the switch on the machine as she hurried into the kitchen.  
  
Jess walked slowly into the family room and set down the Chinese food bag, listening to the beep of the machine and then Lorelai's voice.  
  
" Honey, it's me. I'm at the Inn, it's about 5:30. I wanted to let you know that I won't be home until late, probably around midnight or so. Sookie set the toaster on fire and the sprinkler system went on. My hair is a total frizz ball, everything is soaked." She paused and then burst into laughter, yelling something that Jess couldn't understand. " Michel just slipped on a pile of water, he's yelling in French. At least I think it's French . . .he just said the word Armani." Lorelai began laughing again. " Call me if you need anything, there's money on my dresser for dinner. Sorry we can't do our movie night, maybe Lane can come over and you can do something. I love you, babe. Gotta run." There was another beep.  
  
Rory came back into the living room, holding two mugs of coffee. She put them down on the coffee table, eying the paper bag. " I'm starving. That looks like heaven."  
  
" Dig in. But I think I'll pass on the coffee." Jess raised his eyebrows and headed for the kitchen.  
  
" You don't want coffee? What the hell is wrong with you?" Rory laughed, sounding like her mom. Jess paused and turned around, sliding off his jacket.  
  
" Coffee and egg roll. Sorry, doesn't sound appetizing to me. They don't mix like . . .pizza and milk," Jess suggested, backing into the kitchen.  
  
" Is there some kind of rule about beverages? Like, you can't have pizza with milk? What is that about?" Rory drank from her mug. " I need to find whoever made up these rules and have them hanged."  
  
Jess laughed as he grabbed a soda from the fridge, resisting the temptation of the beer bottles. He shut the fridge and went back into the room where Rory was popping a video into the VCR. " So, why isn't this a Dean and Rory-kinda night? Where is the floppy-haired one, anyway? Didn't see him in Doose's Market this afternoon."  
  
" Dean's not in Stars Hollow. He went back to Chicago; his grandmother died," Rory said softly, sitting on the couch and grabbing a container of food. " He won't be home until next Saturday."  
  
Jess resisted the urge to make a smart-ass remark. Dean was a jerk, but deaths in the family sucked.  
  
" I'm sorry about that," he said truthfully.  
  
" Me, too," Rory answered, obviously eager to get off the subject of her boyfriend being gone.  
  
" So, what movie are we watching?" Jess asked, sitting next to Rory and propping his legs up on the table, balancing a food container in his lap.  
  
" The American President," she said, pressing play on the remote. " My grandmother has this thing for Michael Douglas; don't ask me why. She let me borrow it."  
  
" Somehow I don't picture you to be a romantic comedy type of girl," Jess remarked as Rory fast forwarded through the previews. " Maybe . . .old Marilyn Monroe flicks, or westerns."  
  
" I'll watch pretty much anything," Rory shrugged. " But, yeah, me and Mom like old movies. How about you? Do you and Luke watch movies?"  
  
Jess snorted. " No. He watches sports, I watch the news. And the occasional I Love Lucy marathon. Other then that, no male-bonding occurs between us."  
  
" Sorry to hear that. I think if you gave Luke a chance, you guys would get along really well," Rory said, finishing off the contents of her container and tossing it back into the bag. Jess followed suit.  
  
" He's not too bad. A little psycho at times, like when he got this ax and made a hole in the wall. And the diner, he's a little freakish about the diner, too," Jess commented.  
  
" The diner was his life, at least until you moved to Stars Hollow. I mean, it was his dad's hardware store, Luke is really proud of it." Rory paused and then made a face at Jess. " Wait, you just insulted Luke's diner, which means you insult his coffee and his pancakes and his hamburgers. I'm gonna hang you, too, with the guy that made the rule about mixing pizza with milk."  
  
" Maybe we should just watch the movie," Jess smirked. Rory studied him for a minute before nodding and settling back into the couch.  
  
  
  
Lorelai locked the doors of the Jeep and slipped the keys into her purse. She checked her watch as she made her way up the front steps and onto the porch. It was midnight exactly; the lights inside were still on and she could see the TV flickering through the window. Lorelai smiled. It had been a long day; her clothes were still damp and she couldn't wait to get in the shower. And see her daughter.  
  
Lorelai shut the door behind her and shuffled into the family room, expecting to see Rory and Lane watching reruns of The Brady Bunch on Nick- at-Nite. Unfortunately, that is not what she saw.  
  
Jess and Rory were on the couch, Rory's head on a pillow at one end and her feet in his lap at the other. Jess was resting his own head on his right arm, his left hand on top of Rory's ankles.  
  
For a moment, Lorelai was at a loss for words. She stood in the middle of the room, not sure what to do. Wake them up? Kick Jess out? Let them sleep and deal with it in the morning?  
  
Jess stirred in his sleep; Lorelai froze. She watched as he opened his eyes, blinking, and then he caught sight of her. She waited for the look of surprise, or guilt. It didn't come and it made Lorelai angry. She loathed him. Saying that would make Rory cringe, but it was true. Jess knew how she felt, that she didn't want him anywhere near her daughter, and yet there he was. On her couch, like he owned it.  
  
Jess was studying her, amusement appearing and then vanishing on his face. He actually found it funny, that she was speechless and . . .for lack of better word, horrified. She could only watch as he gently set Rory's feet on the sofa beside him and got up, grabbing his coat and sauntering out her front door.  
  
Lorelai waited for a moment before she went over and turned out the light, kissing Rory on the cheek and starting upstairs. The tension in the room was still thick. She wanted to scream, but decided against it. Instead, she went into her room, tugging off her clothes and sliding under the covers on her bed. Still astonished. And still speechless. 


	3. Good Intentions

AN : Thank you to all who reviewed and/or took the time to read my little fic. Feedback kicks ass. Here is the latest installment, hope you like it. And as much as I love Jess, I also love Tristan, so get ready for his return. ( Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two : Good Intentions  
  
Paris looked down at her watch impatiently. The last bell of the day had rung fifteen minutes before and Rory still wasn't in the library. Paris desperately needed the notes from yesterday's Lit class; it wasn't her fault that she had come down with the 24-hour virus and had to stay home from school.  
  
The library door swung open and Rory entered, looking like she had just woken from a deep sleep. Her hair was tousled and there was a red mark on her forehead, like she had been resting it on her arm. Rory caught sight of Paris and hurried over, a manila envelope in her hands.  
  
" I photocopied the notes for you during lunch." Rory handed them over.  
  
" The bell rang fifteen minutes ago. Why are you late? And why is there a big red mark on your arm?" Paris asked wryly, looking inside the envelope and then sliding it into her book bag.  
  
Rory sighed. " I was up late last night and I'm exhausted. I fell asleep during math and just woke up. So . . You have your papers. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Paris grabbed Rory's arm before she could walk away. " You've been acting strange the last couple weeks. What's going on?"  
  
Rory looked startled. " Never thought I'd see the day when Paris was worried about me."  
  
Paris exhaled. " Whatever. Just thought I'd play the role of Good Samaritan. But if you're not going to answer me, then I'll just go home and study these notes."  
  
Rory shook her head. " Thanks for . . .uh, caring, Paris. I'm fine. And it's Friday, so that makes me even more fine. So, have a nice weekend, I'll see you on Tuesday."  
  
" Tuesday? Where are you going to be Monday?" Paris asked quickly as they walked out of the library together.  
  
" Chilton is closed on Monday, Paris. Faculty inservice day," Rory reminded her patiently.  
  
Paris nodded. " Right, I forgot." They reached the front doors of the school, ready to go their separate ways. " Thanks for the notes."  
  
Rory raised her eyebrows. " Bye, Paris." She waved awkwardly and left.  
  
Paris turned and went down the hallway to the school's main office, sitting down on the bench just inside the doors. Ms. Stone, the secretary, smiled at Paris, saying that she would get her the volunteer papers from Headmaster Charleston when he came out of his office.  
  
The intercom beeped on Ms. Stone's desk and Headmaster Charleston's voice came through.  
  
" Ann, can you get me those enrollment papers from the filing cabinet? I have Mr. DuGrey on the phone, he needs them faxed to him this afternoon so he can send them back before tomorrow."  
  
Paris' heart skipped a beat. DuGrey? She strained to hear Ms. Stone's response.  
  
" Yes, sir. I'll get them to you in just a moment. Paris Gellar is out here, she needs the Children's Hospital volunteer papers she requested." Ms. Stone replied into the speaker.  
  
" Send her into my office, I have them on my desk. Thank you, Ann."  
  
Paris left her backpack on the bench and went into the office, determined to find out why the headmaster was talking about a DuGrey. Headmaster Charleston was sitting in his tall leather swivel chair, a phone balanced between his shoulder and his ear. He motioned her in, still talking into the receiver.  
  
" I'll have those faxed to you in just a few minutes, Mr. DuGrey. And yes, I'm looking forward to our meeting with Tristan on Tuesday." He paused and smiled slightly. " Good day, sir." He hung up.  
  
Paris took the papers he offered her, barely listening to what he was saying. Enrollment papers. Mr.DuGrey. A meeting with Tristan. That could only mean one thing.  
  
Tristan was coming back to Chilton. And she was the only one who knew about it.  
  
  
  
Rory glanced up as the front door opened and slammed shut. Her mother flew into the kitchen, not noticing her daughter sitting on her bed in her room. Lorelai stepped out of her heels and ran a hand through her hair, turning on the coffee machine and shrugging off her coat. Rory got up from the bed and padded into the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai whirled, her eyes wide. " God, Rory, you scared me! I didn't know you were here."  
  
Rory tilted her head to the side. " Why wouldn't I be home? We have to leave for Grandma's in fifteen minutes." She paused. " What time did you get home last night? You didn't wake me up. I didn't even see you this morning; we didn't go to Luke's and you left the keys to the Jeep. What's going on?"  
  
Lorelai yanked the coffee pot out from the machine, sloshing the java on the counter. She poured the coffee into a thermos. " I thought we had a rule about no boys in the house when I'm not home."  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes. " Dean comes over all the time."  
  
" I said on the answering machine that Lane could come over, not Jess." Lorelai said flatly, taking her coffee up the stairs. Rory followed her.  
  
" Lane's mom wouldn't let her, she has a huge project due next week. I didn't want to be alone and Dean is still in Chicago, so I thought it would be alright if Jess came over." Rory explained as they entered Lorelai's bedroom.  
  
" Well, you thought wrong." Lorelai changed into a black skirt and pulled on a pair of black boots. " You know how I feel about him, Rory."  
  
" He's my friend. I invite my friends over to watch movies. Why is he different?" Rory asked.  
  
" Because I don't like him and I don't trust him. And when I saw you two asleep on the couch when I came home, I can't say I was on cloud nine." Lorelai started down the steps again, taking them two at a time, as if she was running away from Rory.  
  
" I'm sorry you feel that way," Rory said after a pause. They both slipped on jackets and went out the front door.  
  
As they walked to the car, Lorelai heaved a sigh. " Truce. Let's not talk about Jess."  
  
Rory nodded as she slipped into the passenger's seat. " Fine with me." But Rory knew that it wasn't over. As long as she was friends with Jess, she and her mother would be at odds.  
  
And there was nothing Rory hated more than arguing with Lorelai. 


	4. Promises

Chapter Three : Promises  
  
Lane watched out the window of Luke's diner as her best friend walked across the street. Rory's head was down and her hands were in her pockets. It was probably too early for her, Lane thought. Lorelai and Rory weren't exactly morning people; in fact, if they didn't have coffee as soon as they woke up, they would be miserable all day. This, Lane knew from experience.  
  
Rory came into the diner and managed a weak smile. "Hey."  
  
"I have a feeling your bad mood doesn't have to do with the fact that it's 9:00 in the morning on a Saturday," Lane said thoughtfully. "Anything you would like to share with the class?"  
  
Rory looked around quickly. Lane looked, too, not exactly sure what she was looking for. She didn't have to wait for long before an explanation came pouring out of Rory's mouth.  
  
"Last night was a disaster, Lane. Mom was stuck at the inn because of this fire thing and I had the house to myself. Without even thinking, I invited Jess over to watch movies. We ended up falling asleep on the couch and . . ." Rory paused to catch her breath.  
  
"I have a feeling this could go on for a while. Let me go grab Luke and get you some java," Lane suggested, starting to rise from the table. Rory reached out and pulled on Lane's arm, causing her to sit back down in her chair.  
  
"Breakfast can wait. I don't want to see Jess, anyway. At least not before I have the chance to vent," Rory whispered. Lane settled back down and waited.  
  
It took Rory almost ten minutes to describe the events of the previous night, including Lorelai's truce about the issue of Jess. Lane listened intently, nodding and ignoring the pains of hunger in her stomach. When she was finished, Rory put her head down on the table and kept it there.  
  
Suddenly, Jess appeared behind her holding two mugs of steaming liquid. He put them down in front of Lane and placed a hand on Rory's back. She sat up and turned to look at him, surprise written on her face.  
  
"Tea for Lane and coffee for Rory. You feeling okay?" he asked.  
  
"What happened last night between you and my mother?" Rory asked, immediately regretting the words as she said them. Jess glanced away for a moment, his eyes squinting in thought.  
  
"She came in and found us asleep together. Lorelai didn't look thrilled to see me, but then again, no words were exchanged, so I may be wrong," he finally answered.  
  
"No, you're right," Rory muttered, picking up her mug and drinking from it.  
  
"I should have left after the movie. I'm sorry if I caused any problems between you and your mom," Jess said softly. Rory almost smiled; Jess didn't seem like the type of person who apologized for very much.  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
"Speaking of apologies, sorry to interrupt, but I'm starving," Lane said quickly. "Can I have scrambled eggs and toast, please?"  
  
Jess whipped out an order pad and scribbled something down on it. "Got it. And pancakes for Rory, extra butter and syrup." He raised his eyebrows at them. "I'll be right back."  
  
Lane waited until he was out of earshot before she smacked Rory's hand away from her coffee. "I knew it! I'm psychic."  
  
"You are? Maybe you should go work for Miss Cleo," Rory said, wrinkling her brow in confusion. "Wait, what exactly are you psychic about?"  
  
"Jess likes you." Lane declared. Rory reached over and smacked Lane's hand.  
  
"Could you say that any louder, I don't think the people in China heard you," she whispered anxiously.  
  
"Could the guy be any more smitten with you? Let's talk facts." Lane held up her hand and began to tick off the points on her fingers. "Bought your basket for $90, cleaned out your rain gutter, got along with your mother because you asked him to, and brought you dinner when he thought you were home alone. Last night, he came over to watch movies with you, risking interaction with Lorelai, who he doesn't like. And let's not forget the fact that he's gorgeous, loves to read, and knows what you like to eat for breakfast."  
  
"I am thisclose to walking out of here and leaving you with the check," Rory threatened, holding her thumb and index finger an inch apart.  
  
"Could you just admit that you like him, too?" Lane asked, exasperated.  
  
"Maybe you're forgetting something. Like Dean, my boyfriend, who is in Chicago because his grandmother died." Rory shook her head. "What am I doing, inviting Jess over to watch movies? Everyone will find out and then Dean will find out and then I'm screwed."  
  
"You need to calm down. This isn't the end of the world." Lane was about to continue when Jess came back with their food. He put the plates down on the table and left without saying anything.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I'm so confused." Rory shrugged. She looked at her plate. "I'm not hungry."  
  
Lane stopped eating. "There really is something wrong with you."  
  
Rory blinked.  
  
"Not wrong with you," Lane amended. "Listen, Dean won't be back home for another week. You have that much time to think things over. And there is nothing wrong with hanging out with Jess in the meantime."  
  
Rory smiled slightly. "Maybe I could eat some of these pancakes."  
  
"Rock on," Lane grinned.  
  
  
  
Tristan looked out the window of his father's black Navigator, watching the trees and houses of Hartford fly by. The car was silent, he could hear himself breathing. They had been driving for hours; he didn't think he could sit here in silence much longer.  
  
"I know you have something to say, so why don't you just say it?" Tristan said flatly.  
  
Mr.DuGrey cleared his throat. "I don't want to talk about military school. You won't be going back there, not after that nervous breakdown you had."  
  
Tristan shook his head. "I know that must be humiliating for you; your own son couldn't hack it."  
  
"Did you hear what I said? I don't want to talk about it." His voice was firm. "Now, explain to me again what I have to look forward to in your academic career."  
  
"No Duncan and Bowman. No girls. Honor roll. Ivy League colleges." Tristan muttered.  
  
"I pulled you out of Darcy because I thought you deserved another chance. But if you fail to keep your promises . . .," the statement hung in the air.  
  
"Boarding school in London." Tristan finished the sentence.  
  
"You may not keep your promises, but I do. And London is a promise I intend to keep." 


	5. Phone Calls

Chapter Four : Phone Calls  
  
"What are we watching tonight?" Rory asked, flopping down on the couch next to her mother. Lorelai was sitting Indian-style, a bowl of popcorn balanced on her lap. She held up the cover of Rebel Without a Cause and wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
"James Dean. Sexy. Gorgeous. Sexy. Did I mention sexy?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Ooh, James Dean. I applaud your choice of our Sunday night movie," Rory said with a grin. "And I also applaud your popcorn-popping skills."  
  
"Did you doubt me?"  
  
"Never."  
  
The phone rang and the two looked at each other. After a staredown, Rory rolled her eyes and grabbed the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, beautiful." It was Dean.  
  
Rory headed for her bedroom, ignoring the hoots from her mother on the sofa. "Hey. How are you doing? You're still in Chicago, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but not for long." Dean heaved a sigh. "The funeral was today. On the ride home from the cemetery, my mom decided that she didn't want to stay here for another week. We'll be home on Tuesday."  
  
"Wow, that soon?" Rory wondered. "Why doesn't she want to be in Chicago?"  
  
"Memories. I think she just wants to be back in Stars Hollow. Something we all agree on."  
  
Rory nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Well . . .I'm glad you're coming back."  
  
"Me, too." He paused. " Damn, I have to go, dinner's ready. I love you, Rory."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They said goodbye and hung up. For a moment, Rory stood in the middle of her bedroom, holding the phone in her hand. Dean was coming home on Tuesday. That was too soon, she wasn't ready to see him again. As much as she cared for him, there was too much going on. Sookie's wedding . . .Chilton . . .Jess. He deserved better, someone who could be there for him. Someone who didn't think about another guy. Like she did.  
  
I wonder if that makes me a bad person, Rory thought. It's like I'm . . .mind-cheating on him. Which is just as bad as cheating. Dean deserves better.  
  
"The movie is starting! Get your skinny butt in here!" Lorelai yelled from the family room.  
  
Rory went back out and sat down beside her mother. Lorelai was so focused on the opening credits that she didn't notice a single tear sliding down her daughter's cheek, or the confusion on her face. In fact, she didn't even tear her eyes from the TV when the phone rang again.  
  
"You are the Phone-Fetcher tonight. Go, fetch the phone."  
  
Rory wiped away the tear and cleared her throat. "Let the machine pick it up."  
  
"If you insist." Lorelai munched on her popcorn.  
  
Beep!  
  
"Rory, it's Paris. Where are you? Frolicking about Stars Hollow, I imagine. Anyway, I need you to call me back. It's important. My number is 555-4320." There was a click.  
  
"She's not much for talking," Lorelai commented.  
  
"Most people don't hold a conversation with themselves when they leave a message on an answering machine. Most people just leave their name and number." Rory said, smiling faintly.  
  
"Yeah, well. I'm not most people."  
  
"I'll call her back later. I'm not really in the mood for discussing Catch-22."  
  
"Good. Now, be quiet. You are about to witness something amazing." Lorelai pointed at the screen. "James Dean. Be still, my heart."  
  
Rory grinned. Her mother could always make her feel better.  
  
  
  
Luke sat on a chair in the corner of his apartment, looking around the room. There were boxes, drywall, paint cans, and piles of clothes everywhere he looked. And somewhere in that room was the phone and probably the answering machine. He hated the answering machine. What was the point? Just call them back later.  
  
He started with a pile of clothes, digging until he reached the bottom. No phone. No machine.  
  
Next pile. Nope, not there either.  
  
Another heap of clothes, not a flannel shirt in sight. It was a Jess pile.  
  
Jackpot! The phone and the answering machine under a Tool t-shirt. The red light on the machine was blinking. He turned up the volume and pressed a couple buttons until he found the right one.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr.Danes. This is Charles Foraker, the vice- principal at Stars Hollow High. I'm calling to inform you of a problem I'm having with one of our students, your nephew, Jess Mairano. We have reason to believe Jess has been cutting class. I would also like to speak with you about the fighting Jess has been involved in. Please call me back at 555- 9022 before these issues get out of control. Thank you."  
  
Luke sighed heavily. He had hoped this wouldn't happen, but deep down, he knew it would. Jess caused trouble; this he knew. At least, he caused trouble by Stars Hollow standards. Messing around with Taylor wasn't bad; in fact, it was even acceptable. Jess had returned the gnome and the money; he helped out at the diner, and he was even forming a relationship with Rory.  
  
But when it came to school, he could not cause problems. Stars Hollow High was his only option. If he got kicked out, Luke's only alternative was to send him back to New York.  
  
"That is not happening," Luke said, surprised when he spoke the thought aloud. "Jess is a good kid and I promised Liz. He is not going back to New York."  
  
The matter had to be dealt with. He had to confront his nephew and lay down the rules. No cutting school and no more fighting, or there would be hell to pay.  
  
  
  
*A/N* I know this chapter was a little short, but school had been so crazy. I have term papers to write and tests to study for, but I'm determined to get this story on the right track. It'll get more interesting in the next chapter, I promise. And last nights ep, "Dead Uncles and Vegetables" was a total shout-out to me. I had written this installment the day after last weeks episode, and had no idea about Emily and the answering machine. Weird, but yay! Hope you liked. I'll update as soon as I can, hang in there with me. And let me know what you think, feedback rocks. It's nice to know that someone is reading my stuff. 


	6. The One Thing I Don't Hate

Chapter Five : The One Thing I Don't Hate  
  
Jess stumbled down the stairs, nearly tripping over a can of paint at the bottom. He paused in the doorway leading into the diner, glancing out to see if she was there. Nope, Rory and Lorelai weren't at their usual table, drinking their usual four cups of coffee and talking in their strange mother/daughter language. Disappointment washed over him, but he ignored it and went into the diner, anyway.  
  
Luke was behind the counter, putting money into the cashier and saying goodbye to one of the late morning regulars. Jess started the machine to make a new pot of coffee, eying the clock. It was almost 11:00. Thank God SHH was closed for the day. Faculty meetings . . .when all the teachers got together to talk about nothing. He wasn't complaining. He would choose a day in the diner over school in a heartbeat.  
  
"We need to talk." Luke was suddenly behind him, grabbing his arm. Jess yanked it away.  
  
"About anything in particular?"  
  
"Go into the kitchen and tell Caesar to get out here," Luke sighed. Jess shrugged and went into the back room, motioning the other cook out. Luke slid in behind him. They were alone.  
  
"I'm assuming you pulled me back here to lecture about something. So, lecture."  
  
"Could you just shut up for a minute and listen to me?" Luke asked. He reached out and pushed a chair in Jess' direction. "Sit. I think this might be easier if you sit."  
  
"No. I don't like being talked down to. Just say what you have to say."  
  
Luke nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, well, I'm just going to come out and say this, because it's not easy to say and you aren't making it any easier."  
  
"If you don't say anything in next five seconds, I'm leaving," Jess threatened.  
  
"I got a call from Mr.Foraker, the vice-principal at Stars Hollow High," Luke said slowly. "He wanted to talk with me about some trouble you've been getting into. I mean, he had to leave a message on the answering machine because the apartment is like Ground Zero. I didn't talk to him directly." He paused to take a breath. "I need for you to try at school. If you get pulled out of SHH, you have no where else to go. And my only option would be for you to go back home."  
  
Jess was silent, watching as Luke wiped some sweat from his brow.  
  
"I know that's probably what you want, but it's not what I want or what your mother wants. Now, we have to talk about this stuff. You've been fighting? And cutting class?"  
  
Jess wasn't moving. His eyes were flashing with quiet anger, anger he was obviously struggling to hold back. After a moment, his mouth twitched.  
  
"You have to have something to say. You always have something to say." Luke muttered.  
  
"Everyone in this town is so freaking smug." Jess said heatedly. "Picture-perfect gazebo, antique stores with glass unicorns, no corruption or misconduct, not one thing out of place. Do you think it was easy for me to adjust to Stars Hollow, coming from New York City?"  
  
Luke blew out a breath and watched Jess as he got more livid.  
  
"I saw a fight every day of my life in New York. There were at least eight gangs in my old school. My best friend was expelled for snorting cocaine in the locker room before a soccer game," Jess seethed. "Cutting school was nothing compared to everything else that was going on in the world. But the people of Stars Hollow think they're better. Because no one ever gets in trouble here, and it's clean, and beautiful. Like a freakin' story book."  
  
"Jess . . .," Luke started to interrupt.  
  
"There's one black mark in Stars Hollow, Luke. And that's me." Jess picked up his jacket and pulled it on. "But you know what? I don't care. I hate Stars Hollow, I hate Stars Hollow High, and most of all, I hate you." He turned and went through the door, leaving Luke alone in the kitchen, feeling helpless.  
  
  
  
Rory grabbed a copy of Jane Eyre off her bookshelf and ambled into the kitchen. She sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal and opened the book to the first chapter. A day all to herself. Breakfast at 11, reading a good book. Laundry came later, maybe she would vacuum her room, too. Then she would finish writing her paper on Mary Wollstonecraft. By that time, Lorelai would be home and they could go to Luke's to eat dinner. The perfect day.  
  
She was barely through the second chapter when the doorbell rang. Rory put the book down and went to the door, swinging it open. Jess stood there, looking troubled. His eyes were red.  
  
"What's going on? Are you okay?" Rory asked worriedly, pulling him inside.  
  
"I should have called, but I had to get out of the diner and this is the first place I thought to come," he tried to explain.  
  
"You seem to be coming over here a lot," Rory remarked, taking his coat and hanging it up. "Not that I mind. Here, come into the kitchen. I can get you one of those Cokes with lemon."  
  
"Or maybe you could grab me a Heineken," he suggested flatly.  
  
"Or maybe I'll grab you a bottle of water and hope for the best," Rory rolled her eyes, handing him a bottle. She put her book and bowl on the counter, sitting across from him. "You want to talk."  
  
"Yeah, before I explode," he admitted, looking uncomfortable. "You should know I'm not one of those guys who like to talk about their feelings."  
  
"So I've heard," Rory said softly. "You can talk to me. About anything, I swear. Don't I look trustworthy?"  
  
He eyed her. "Maybe."  
  
They had spoken those exact same words on the night they first met. It had been so much easier then. For both of them. But saying those words reminded Jess that he could trust her. He did trust her.  
  
The words spilled out, sarcasm lacing through his story. Rory sat and listened, feeling her heart skip a beat at the end. She stared at him.  
  
"You told Luke that you hated him." Rory shook her head. "What the hell is wrong with you? I mean, I know you've got this whole I-hate-the- world thing going on, but Luke . . .he didn't do anything wrong and he doesn't deserve to be spoken to like that. You should respect him."  
  
"I don't hate the world. I just hate this town."  
  
"There has got to be one thing in Stars Hollow that you like. Name one." She pounded on the table. "Come on, one thing."  
  
He smiled. "I may hate everything about Stars Hollow, but the one thing I don't hate is you."  
  
Now it was Rory's turn to smile. "Great pickup line. You should use it more often."  
  
"Maybe I will," he said, his expression turning serious. "It's true, anyway."  
  
Rory sucked in a breath. "Don't go all soft on me now."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't."  
  
She changed the subject. "You need to talk to Luke. And apologize. You don't strike me as the apologetic type, but maybe you could be, this once."  
  
"Yeah, maybe this once," Jess replied, looking down at his hands. Rory got up from the table and slid over to his side. She took his hands in hers and drew him up out of his chair.  
  
"Can I give you a hug?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Rory slid her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. Jess leaned into her, placing his chin on her shoulder, his arms going around her waist. She could feel his heart beating against her chest, his stomach resting on her belly. The thought crossed her mind that she could hold him like that forever.  
  
Rory had never felt so content in her life. And it scared her, more then she could admit.  
  
  
  
  
  
*A/N* Whew, that was a tough one to write. Probably my favorite chapter to date. Let me know what you think, please. And as for Tristan, don't worry. He's coming to stir things up, as usual. 


	7. He Made Life Interesting

Disclaimer : Don't know 'em, don't own 'em. Wish I did.  
  
Rating : PG-13, for some language. Pretty much anything you would hear on the show, maybe a tad more.  
  
*A/N* As always, thank you for the reviews. After lots of debating, I think this fic will be Jess/Rory instead of Trory. Tristan will still be around, though, causing trouble as usual. (Mostly because I miss him, and Rory misses him, too, although not in the romantic sense.) Hope you enjoy the latest installment, let me know what you think.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Why didn't you call me back? I waited for you to call."  
  
Rory was barely inside the front doors of Chilton Prep on Tuesday morning when an anxious-looking Paris appeared in front of her.  
  
"Sorry. There was a lot going on," Rory mumbled in response, still not totally awake.  
  
"Yeah, I heard the circus was in town. Did the whole Stars Hollow gang turn out for the event?" Paris retorted. She grabbed Rory by the sleeve of her sweater and began to drag her down the hall.  
  
"I'm being kidnapped. Somehow I don't think Harvard would approve of kidnapping on your permanent record."  
  
"Your sarcasm amuses me to no end. I think I might fall over in hysterics," Paris said flatly, leading Rory into an empty classroom and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"You don't have a knife on you by any chance, do you?" Rory asked, dropping her book bag and crossing her arms over her chest. "What in the hell is going on?"  
  
"I know something that no one else knows. Not Madeline, not Louise. I know gossip," Paris said, pacing. "And since I figured you would understand the hugeness of this gossip, I wanted to be the first one to tell you. Especially considering the history between you two--"  
  
"Woah, back up. History between who? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Tristan is coming back from North Carolina."  
  
The sentence hung in the air as Rory absorbed the information. "How do you know he's back?"  
  
"Last Friday, I was in the office and I heard Headmaster Charleston on the phone with Tristan's father. It might have been Judge DuGrey, but I'm pretty sure it was his dad." Paris sucked in her breath. "They were talking about enrollment papers and a meeting with Tristan today. What else could it mean?"  
  
"It means Tristan is coming back to Chilton." Rory tilted her head to the side. "That is some good gossip. Planning on spreading it around?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe." Paris paused and looked at Rory carefully. "Are you happy that he's back?"  
  
Rory shrugged, running a hand through her hair. "I'm glad he's not in military school anymore. It must have been so hard for him."  
  
"Did you miss him?"  
  
Rory hesitated. "He made life interesting."  
  
Paris cracked a smile. "That's all you can say about him?"  
  
"Alright, Paris. I have to go to my first period class. I'll talk to you later." Rory grinned and left before Paris could say anything else.  
  
  
  
Rory slammed her locker shut and slid a stack of books into her backpack. A three day weekend away from Chilton meant extra homework and a lot of reading. She checked her watch; the bus would be there in fifteen minutes. She could go down to the library and risk running into Paris, who always seemed to be there; or she could sit on the front steps of Chilton and be subjected to endless chatter about the junior prom.  
  
A door opened at the other end of the empty hallway and Rory glanced up. A man in a trench coat stepped out, followed by Headmaster Charleston, and finally a tall boy with short blond hair. His head was down, not even watching as the two older men shook hands. Rory knew immediately that it was Tristan and his father, and found herself fascinated with the whole scene.  
  
Headmaster Charleston reached out and touched Tristan on the shoulder. "Welcome back, Mr. DuGrey. I believe in giving people a second chance and here is yours."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Tristan replied dully.  
  
"I have assigned you a new locker. Here's the combination, your books are inside." He handed Tristan a slip of paper. "I need to go over some things with your father. We'll be about ten minutes."  
  
Tristan nodded. The headmaster and Mr. DuGrey went back into the office and shut the door. Tristan stood in the middle of the hallway for a moment. Everything in his body language indicated that he was uncomfortable. Rory contemplated her options. Maybe she could talk to him. Or maybe not.  
  
"Rory."  
  
She looked up quickly, surprised to see that he was only a couple feet away, closing the distance between them. He was taller, and blonder. His hair was short, like he was growing out a buzz cut. His eyes were the same; piercing and deep. Then, he was standing in front of her, hands in his pockets, studying her face.  
  
"Hey, Tristan," Rory said softly. "So, you're back from North Carolina."  
  
"Thought you were rid of me, huh?" Tristan replied. "Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
Rory shook her head. "I'm not sorry you're back."  
  
Tristan smiled slightly, examining her face. "I know you, Rory Gilmore. I know you're just dying to know why I'm back in Connecticut."  
  
"I thought military school was a permanent thing," Rory admitted. "What happened?"  
  
Tristan blew out a breath. "That's confidential information, Mary."  
  
"Cut the crap, Tristan. Tell me or I'll never speak to you again," she threatened. He smiled once more, this time, it was genuine.  
  
"Pretty boy couldn't hack it. I had a nervous breakdown."  
  
Rory was stunned. "Oh my God, Tristan."  
  
"I got in a fight with this guy in the cafeteria. I guess it all finally clicked; I had screwed up so bad that I was at military school. We were pounding the shit out of each other, the next thing I know, I can't breathe. Panic attack in front of the whole freaking school. It took three drill sergeants to get me outside and breathing again." He shook his head ruefully. "If that had been the only incident, I wouldn't be here. But the next day, one of the sergeants was yelling in my face about something. I freaked out, another panic attack. They called my father and he arranged for me to come home."  
  
"I . . .don't really know what to say," Rory said, taking everything in.  
  
"Just promise you won't spread that story around. It'll be hard enough starting all over."  
  
"My lips are sealed," she swore.  
  
Tristan turned around as the headmaster's door opened again and his dad stepped out. He caught sight of Tristan and headed down the hallway toward them.  
  
"Are you ready to go home?" It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"I'll be right out," Tristan said, his voice cold.  
  
"I have work to do, Tristan. Don't be long," Mr. DuGrey said harshly. He looked at Rory and nodded at her before turning and going through the exit door.  
  
"He's pleasant," Rory muttered.  
  
"He's a prick," Tristan answered.  
  
Rory struggled to change the subject. "Well, I guess I'll see you . . ."  
  
"I'll be here tomorrow." Tristan started to walk away, but Rory reached out and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. She didn't know why, but she was doing it anyway. He looked down at her hand, so tiny compared to his.  
  
"If you need to talk, you can talk to me. I'm a really good listener."  
  
"See you tomorrow, Mary." He gently pulled his hand away from hers, reluctant to break contact, but afraid for her to get too close.  
  
"Goodbye, Tristan."  
  
He walked out the exit door without looking back. Rory stood there, thinking for a moment. Then suddenly, she looked up at the clock, cursing. The bus was probably outside by now. She slung her bag over her shoulder and sprinted down the hallway. 


	8. A Heart-to-Heart

Chapter Seven : A Heart-to-Heart  
  
Lorelai glanced up from the kitchen table at the sound of the front door opening and closing. "Rory? Is that you, babe?"  
  
Rory appeared in the hallway, peeling off her school sweater, her cheeks tinged pink. She came to sit beside her mother, face scrunched in thought. "Mom, I'm a horrible person."  
  
Lorelai tilted her head so she could see her daughter's face better. "What are you talking about, Rory? You are not a horrible person."  
  
"I'm serious. I'm a horrible person," Rory insisted.  
  
"Something you would like to share with the class?" Lorelai asked gently.  
  
"I'm mind-cheating on Dean."  
  
"Mind-cheating, huh? With who?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
Lorelai's heart jumped up into her throat. She swallowed a couple times. "Alright. Well, I guess I knew this was coming. But, honey, being attracted to someone doesn't mean you're horrible. It just means that you're human."  
  
"No, that's not all. I hugged Jess yesterday," Rory replied.  
  
Lorelai nodded, ignoring the panic that was rising inside of her. "Okay. I've gotta admit that doesn't make me want to jump for joy, but how does that make you a bad person?"  
  
"I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Dean. Yes, I know him quite well."  
  
"If Dean knew that I hugged Jess, he would freak out."  
  
"Yes, he probably would," Lorelai agreed. "Why did you hug him?"  
  
"He was upset about a fight he had with Luke and we talked about it, so I hugged him. He looked like he needed it," Rory explained softly.  
  
"Sounds innocent," Lorelai said, keeping her voice neutral.  
  
"I didn't want to let go," Rory added.  
  
"Ok, maybe not so innocent." Before Rory could say anything else, Lorelai continued slowly. "Maybe it's time for you to . . .evaluate your relationship with Dean. Being in an exclusive relationship is really hard, Rory. Especially when you're sixteen."  
  
"You didn't feel that way before," Rory said suspiciously.  
  
"That was when I thought you were madly in love with Dean. But, you're changing. And maybe Dean doesn't fit in with your . . .changing," Lorelai suggested. "Now, for the record, I'm not Jess' biggest fan. But I'll try to respect any decisions you make regarding him."  
  
"So, I should break up with Dean," Rory said nervously.  
  
"You can't lead him on if you have feelings for someone else, honey. You'll only end up hurting him . . .and yourself," Lorelai answered.  
  
"I don't think I can break up with him." Tears welled up in Rory's eyes. "His grandmother died last week. How can I do this to him?"  
  
"You don't have to break up with Dean, Rory. I just see that you're so torn between him and Jess, it's killing you. Do whatever you want. I just want you to be happy," Lorelai said honestly.  
  
Rory's tears were now spilling over her cheeks. "I need time to think about it."  
  
"Okay. Why don't you go get changed and I'll order some pizza? We can just do nothing tonight," Lorelai offered.  
  
Rory nodded, getting up from the table. "Thanks, Mom."  
  
Lorelai watched her go in her room and shut the door. "What did I just do?" she said to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
*A/N* I don't think this chapter is all that great, but since Lorelai and Rory confide in each other most of the time, this heart-to-heart seemed pretty realistic. I also wanted to make sure that you all know Lorelai doesn't approve of Jess, but she wants Rory to make her own decisions and be happy, too. Hopefully, that came through in this chapter. This is leading up to Chp. 8, so get ready for it. As always, feedback is appreciated and thanks for all the reviews! 


	9. We Have to Talk

Chapter Eight : We Have to Talk  
  
Rory sat inside the gazebo in the center of town, waiting for Dean. He had called while she and her mother were in the middle of an I Dream of Jeannie marathon, and asked to see her. As much as she didn't want to break up with him, it had to be done. The spark just wasn't there anymore.  
  
"I won't back down. I can do this," Rory whispered to herself, keeping her eyes down. She didn't want to look across the street to the diner, where Luke and Jess were closing up. After a minute of silence, she glanced up. She could see Jess, wiping down a table, the sleeves of his shirt pushed to his elbows. A car horn blasting through the night tore her eyes away, and she caught sight of Dean walking towards her.  
  
"Hey," Dean said with a smile as he came up the gazebo steps and sat down beside her. She automatically lifted her head as he bent his for a kiss. Remembering what she had to do, she pulled away, swallowing and taking a deep breath.  
  
"How was your trip back?" Rory asked, stalling for time.  
  
"It was good," he replied, looking puzzled at her reaction to his kiss.  
  
"We have to talk," she blurted out, surprised at her bravery. Dean's face dropped and for a moment, Rory almost backed out. Then, she heard Lorelai's voice in her head.  
  
* You can't lead him on if you have feelings for someone else, honey. You'll only end up hurting him . . .and yourself. *  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that what you have to say won't be good?" he asked.  
  
Rory ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know how to say this, Dean. So I'm just going to say it. I haven't been a very good girlfriend lately. And that's because I've been thinking about us, and our relationship." She breathed deeply. "I can't be with you right now. We need some time apart."  
  
Dean shook his head, looking dismayed. He stumbled over his words. "What are you saying, Rory? Do you want to break up with me?"  
  
Rory felt the tears in her eyes and willed herself not to blink. "I . . .don't know what I'm feeling. I just know that you deserve a lot better than me right now. I feel like I'm leading you on."  
  
"You're not leading me on, Rory. You're just . . .stressed out, about school and . . .the wedding. I understand that," Dean tried to explain, the words spilling out quickly. "You just need some more time to think. Maybe we can talk again tomorrow --"  
  
Rory shook her head. "No, Dean. I've thought about it, for hours. For weeks. It was always in the back of my mind. I was just too scared to think about the . . .possibility of not being with you. But I know exactly how I feel. I just need some time to be alone." She was crying, now.  
  
Dean clenched his hands into fists. "I know what this is about. It's about Jess."  
  
"There you go again." Rory struggled to gain control of her voice, which was getting louder. "You're so jealous, of everyone. I can't be suffocated like that. I won't be suffocated like that."  
  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe we do need some time apart." Dean nodded miserably. "I can't talk to you right now. I need to be alone."  
  
Rory sniffled and watched as he began to walk away. "It's over, Dean."  
  
He paused at the bottom of the steps, letting out a breath. "Yeah. I guess so." Then he was gone, and Rory was left in the gazebo, heartbroken and sad.  
  
  
  
  
  
*A/N* I know those last two chapters were pretty short, but they were both important and deserved their own space. So Dean-o is pretty much out of the picture, but Rory still has to deal with a lot of stuff besides him. I was asked if this would be a "Jory" (argh, that word annoys me) or a Trory. It is going to be Jess/Rory, but like I said, Tristan will definitely be around and causing trouble, because I love him. Okay, hope you liked. Talk to me and let me know what you didn't like. Reviews rock. Have a nice weekend! 


	10. I Busted You Good, Lorelai Gilmore

Chapter Nine : I Busted You Good, Lorelai Gilmore  
  
"Good morning, Luke. Don't you look handsome?" Miss Patty said with a smile, leaning over the counter and brushing off the front of Luke's flannel shirt. "Would you be a dear and get me a cup of coffee? I have a yoga class in fifteen minutes and my eyes simply will not stay open."  
  
Luke grabbed a take-out cup and filled it with hot java from the pot, hiding a smile. "Late night, Patty?"  
  
She chuckled. "Now, Luke. I don't believe that is any of your business." Miss Patty smiled at Jess as he appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Good morning, darling."  
  
Jess nodded. "Hi."  
  
Miss Patty lowered her voice, looking around Mission-Impossible- style. "Did you two hear about Rory?"  
  
Luke and Jess both leaned over the counter to hear her better. Luke spoke first. "Hear what about Rory? Did something happen?"  
  
Miss Patty wiggled her eyebrows, taking the coffee from Luke's hand. "She broke up with that boy last night. The tall one, floppy hair. Cute."  
  
Luke looked surprised. "Rory broke up with Dean? Are you sure? They seemed fine last week when they came in for dinner."  
  
Miss Patty straightened her scarf. "My sources are always right. Believe what you want."  
  
Jess shook his head. "Do you know why they broke up?"  
  
"I'm sure if you ask her, she'll tell you why," Miss Patty said casually. She sipped her coffee. "I have to get over to the studio. I'll see you boys later." She waved and swept out of the diner.  
  
Luke clenched his fists. "I never liked that kid."  
  
Jess stared at his uncle. "What?"  
  
Luke sucked in a breath. "Forget it. You have to go to school. Get out of here."  
  
Jess slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, sliding a copy of J.D. Salinger's Catcher in the Rye in the front pocket. He left the diner, mulling over what Patty had said. It was probably true. For a moment, he wondered if Dean had been the one to break up with Rory.  
  
"I'll kick his ass," Jess said, biting his tongue when he realized he had said it aloud.  
  
He walked over to Stars Hollow High, checking his watch. The first bell wouldn't ring for ten minutes. Jess glanced around, catching sight of Lane. Rory's best friend was sitting on a bench, flipping frantically through what appeared to be a Literature book. He approached the bench, sitting beside her.  
  
Lane smiled when she saw him. "Hi, Jess. Do you know what page that homework was on last night? I totally forgot to do it."  
  
"153, I think." He hadn't done the homework, but he had a good memory. After a moment, he cleared his throat. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
She nodded, finding the page and scanning it. "Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Did Rory and Dean break up last night?"  
  
Lane looked over at him. "Who did you hear that from?"  
  
He smiled slightly. "Miss Patty."  
  
Lane smiled, too. "Why did I even ask? She always knows what's going on before it happens."  
  
"So, are you under the best-friend-code-of-silence? Not allowed to tell me?"  
  
"No. It'll be all over Stars Hollow by this afternoon, if Miss Patty knows." Lane nudged him.  
  
"Yes, Rory and Dean broke up. She called me last night."  
  
"Is she okay?" Jess asked.  
  
Lane nodded. "Rory's upset, but she'll deal. She has her mom, and she has me. And you."  
  
"Do you think she'll come to me about it?" Jess asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, probably." The bell rang, interrupting her. "I have to get to first period. I'll see you later, Jess." Lane gathered her things and ran inside.  
  
"Yeah, later." Jess replied faintly, lost in thought.  
  
  
  
Rory clutched her Lit books to her chest as she headed for Max's classroom. It was mid-morning and she couldn't wait for the day to be over. Paris had noticed once again that she looked exhausted, and not surprisingly, called her on it. Rory had ignored her. In fact, she hadn't really talked at all that day, not even the headmaster when he greeted her in the hallway.  
  
She turned the corner and ran smack into Tristan, dropping her books and spilling the contents of her pencil case. Rory closed her eyes. She was going to be late. Could the day get any worse?  
  
"Woah, Rory. What's going on? You okay?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
His concern made her even more annoyed. "No. I'm not okay. Dammit!"  
  
They both knelt down, Rory gathering her books, Tristan putting everything back in her pencil case. Rory sighed, getting to her feet. A moment later, Tristan stood up.  
  
"I don't believe I have ever heard you say a bad word," Tristan commented.  
  
"Yeah, well, today sucks." Rory muttered. The bell rang, causing Rory to utter another curse.  
  
"Medina isn't here. He called out sick this morning," Tristan informed her.  
  
"Who's our sub?"  
  
"Ms. Jamison." They smiled at each other.  
  
Sue Jamison was the youngest teacher at Chilton. She was from New York, complete with Brooklyn accent and easy-going attitude. If she subbed your class, that gave you permission to do whatever you wanted, so she could listen to the radio and read trashy romance novels.  
  
"I'm going out to courtyard to smoke. Want to come with me?" Tristan offered.  
  
Rory nodded, and they walked outside together. They found a bench and sat down, Rory curling up her legs Indian-style, Tristan lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"So, why are you having a bad day?" Tristan asked after a couple minutes of silence.  
  
Rory sighed, wondering if she should tell him about Dean, or keep her mouth shut. Finally, she relented, "I broke up with my boyfriend last night."  
  
Tristan looked at her, his mouth contorting in a strange smile, and then he laughed. Rory scowled at him.  
  
"No, no. I'm not laughing at you. I just . . .I just thought that you and Bag Boy would end up married or something."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's over. I'm sure you're all kinds of happy."  
  
Tristan's face turned serious. "Actually, no. You're upset. That doesn't make me happy." He studied Rory, smirking. "Hey, Mary. Is there a reason you broke up with Dean?"  
  
She stared at him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Is there . . .another boy?" Tristan asked slyly.  
  
Rory paused, looking down at the ground. "None of your business, Tristan."  
  
He clapped his hands, dropping his Marlboro Light on the ground. "I knew it. Little Mary is all grown up, dumping her boyfriend for another guy."  
  
"Tristan, stop."  
  
"I busted you good, Lorelai Gilmore. So, who is he? Does he go to Chilton?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "No, he lives in Stars Hollow."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Short for what? Jessica?"  
  
Rory shoved him. "Shut up."  
  
Tristan took a deep breath. "So, you really like him?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I do."  
  
Tristan looked over his shoulder and then back at her, smiling. "I can give you some advice."  
  
Rory grinned. "You? Giving me advice? Please."  
  
"Look, I've had a million girlfriends. I think I'm qualified," Tristan protested.  
  
Rory composed herself. "I'm waiting."  
  
"You need to move on. If you really like this Jess guy, then go for it. My godmother used to always tell me to follow my heart." He shrugged. "I never really followed her advice, but you should."  
  
"You should be a shrink, Tristan," Rory teased softly.  
  
"Right. More like I need to go to one."  
  
"So, you never follow your heart?"  
  
Tristan shook his head, pulling another cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. "I did, once. Didn't work out."  
  
Rory flushed and turned her head away from him.  
  
"Relax, Mary. I'm changing the subject now."  
  
"How's school?" Rory asked, looking back at him.  
  
"Not too bad, actually. I promised my dad that I would get into an Ivy League school, so I'm kind of busting my own ass."  
  
"Any love interests?"  
  
"Nope. That was part of the bargain, too. No girls. They distract me, or something." He winked at her.  
  
"Somehow, I don't find that hard to believe." Rory deadpanned.  
  
The bell rang. Tristan stubbed out his cigarette and helped Rory up.  
  
"Thanks for keeping me company, Mary."  
  
Rory waved at him as she walked back into the school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*A/N* Hope you guys enjoyed. Feedback, as always, is appreciated. Sorry to the Trories, the interaction between Rory and Tristan will be mostly friendship, with a little bit of flirtation thrown in, because he's so damn cute. More Jess/Rory in the next chapter, I promise. Once again, have a nice weekend. Wish me luck on my SATS. And go see Spider-Man, because I will and it looks kick-ass. LoL. 


End file.
